


Wrong place at wrong time

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Fluffiest thing I have ever written (or wrote?), Gen, Kitten!Lena, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: L-Corp’s CEO, certified genius, badass and soft, sexy and cute, all in one. Survivor and resilient. It all and… a small fluffy kitten.





	Wrong place at wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> I have some prompts to fill (because y'all are nice and dropped some at 'Help a Writer'), but this is a oneshot that I wrote a month ago and decided to translate now. I had the idea for it when I read a oneshot where Kara is turned to a puppy. If you know what I'm talking about, tell the the title because I can't remember. (And I'll write those prompts, I promise). 
> 
> * English isn't my first language  
> * Follow me on Tumblr: char-is-hella-gay

**Part I - The Giant L and Two Seconds of Angst**

_It's because I'm a Luthor, isn't?_ Lena though with a groan. She seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time and be the perfect target. Come on, all that she wanted was to make the world a better place and have her lunch dates with her girlfriend, is that ask too much?

The battles between aliens were such a common thing, everyday there was some random alien against the city's hero. Destroying buildings, breaking the streets and proving how much the public service that fixed that probably hate it all (because they fixed and two days later, the girl of steel would fly through a wall because of a punch in the face). And there they were. Too close of the L-Corp tower in an ordinary Tuesday, Kara against a four and half meters alien with three pairs of strong arms. Who needs so many arms? Lena though about it while she watched Kara's back hit her giant L, breaking into little pieces. It was the fourth time that it was broken, what's the obsession with her L? **#LetHerLAlone**. 

_For fuck’s sake, let it be an ordinary three meters tall L._

(She was in the United States of America, but she was a normal person and just like the rest of the world, she didn't see nothing practical at using foot and feet. And this is an opinion shared by the writer who know that Americans don't care about the International System of Units but refuse to use your system of units.)

Anyway, just for coincidence and for this oneshot sake, your favorite Luthor and beloved Lesbian were at the hall when the alien gun was shot. That target were Supergirl, it's a sure thing, but he was a bad shooter like a Stormtrooper and missed his target do at least thirty centimeters to the right. The purple and shining being hit Lena right in the chest, just above the cleavage, so it didn't ruined the really expensive blouse. 

The thing hurt. Burn through her veins like acid. Making her skin fell hot and like it was being torn apart. And then she was in the dark and under something heavy but there smelled nice. And oh, Kara was screaming her name, so she wasn't dead. But it was strange. The heat seemed to cool down slowly while she was trapped in the darkness, she could something smooth against her back. 

_Dying now? Okay… Why is my life like this? But if I'm not dead, this gun made something very strange to me._

But Kara screamed her name again, too loud, but she wasn't that close, was she? She could move, slow, with this weird sensation of being on her knees and hands but not really on knees and hands. But… She wasn't up nor laying down. 

She heard the _thud_ of the giant alien falling after being knocked out. The rushed steps and she could smell Kara. 

A freaking out Kara kneeled beside the pile of clothes where Lena was two minutes ago. The panic lasted only second where Kara imagined everything, a world where she needed to go to Lena's funeral too soon, where would mourn for months… but then it came out the blouse. A tiny ball of fur and bright eyes. 

Lena looked down, since when she had… Pawns? 

"Oh Rao."

L-Corp’s CEO, certified genius, badass and soft, sexy and cute, all in one. Survivor and resilient. It all and… a small fluffy kitten. 

She was a stupid small kitten because she was in the wrong at wrong time (and also because the alien was a Stormtrooper). 

And Kara eyes were shining with the endless cuteness there. The fur was as dark as the Lena's hair, the blue-ish green eyes at the same shadow and had the same look. Just cuter. With all the skill that Kara adquired during the years, all the gentleness that she learned so when wouldn't break everything and everyone, she too the tiny feline. She was small enough to fit in one and so lightweighted that Kara was sure that the kitten struggled to get free. 

“I'll take you to the DEO, okay?” Kara whispered softly and held the kitten firmly against her chest, using her hand to protect the cat “Everything will be just fine, I promise.”

**Part II - The Cutest Kitten**

“A cat, Kara?” Alex asked, hand on her hips in that traditional badass pose. _Kara, never leave me alone with your psycho sister_. Lena would say if she could, but all she could do was meowing “You can't keep bringing kitten and puppies and other mini-animals to the Deo after the rescue. Take it to the animal shelter, they will find a nice owner.”

“I didn't rescued her” Kara stepped closer showing more of the kitten “Look at her. Doesn't she remind you of somebody?”

“It's just a not-so-cute ordinary kitten” _that's offensive, I am very cute._  

“That's Lena.”

“You can name the car after your two weeks girlfriend.”

“No, Alex, this is Lena Lena. Lena Luthor. You know the giant alien with too many arms? His weird gun did this to her” Alex had that suspicious look, like she though that Kara lost her mind. The kitten didn't appear to be more than two months old and seemed very comfortable on Kara's warm hand “You don't believe me” the pout and kicked puppy eyes were on full force and Alex rolled her eyes. 

“It's just a bit hard to believe that this tiny creature is no-one but the Lena Luthor. She's now literally the little Luthor” _your sister is a freaking alien and you can't believe that an alien gun turned me into a fur ball, really agent Danvers?_

“She's the cutest kitten that you have ever seen” Kara hold her higher, too high to Lena “Look at this cute tiny ears, cute tiny tail, cute tune face, Raoooo” Lena tried (unsuccessfully) to set herself free from the grip that was holding her too far way from the floor and the high pitched yell that made her ears hurt for a moment. 

“I don't think that is comfortable for a kitten to be this high” Kara pushed Lena back to the spot on her chest “So, there's some conscience or she's just a cat?”

“I have no idea” Kara sat down on the closest free chair and put her down, securely on her lap. _Okay, don't have a gay panic attack because this skirt is way too short and her tights are way too smooth, comfortable and feels nice._ “Can you reverse it?”

“I'll try.”

Kara began to pet her slowly and gently, scratching between her ears. It was a different sensation. She was so small, had fur all over the place, four cute pawns and Kara was petting her like the little kitten that she was at that moment. And she could feel her body vibrate smoothly because of the purring (that she couldn't stop). Keep going. I'll bite you if you dare to stop.

“I though you wanted a dog” Winn said when he occupied his chair. 

“It's Lena.”

“Like on Lena Luthor?”

“The one and only.”

“Since when she's a cat? Who's shameless purring on you lap” _CATS PURR WINN. Screw you._

“Alien weapon” Kara got up “Take care of her for a moment, I'll change to go home.”

“Wait, no” but the car was already on his hands and Kara was gone “Oh, okay.”

He huffed. Nice. Fine. Do whatever you want, Kara. Why is his life like that? Having the kitten!Lena on his hands wasn't the plan. 

“You're so adorable, aren't ‘u?”He changed the small kitten's position, holding her by under her arms (or front pawns), like a baby, and Lena would have rolled her eyes if she could “I adore your human version, but you're so less scary like this” Lena hissed, showing the really tiny sharp teeth “Own, the tiniest kitten I have ever seen…”

“I don't think that is a good plan provoke miss Luthor” J’onn deep voice sounded behind him and Winn turned to the Martian “She has teeth made to it flesh and sharp nails.”

The martian took the cat. Putting her on his eyes level, you guys have to stop with this thing. I don't want to fall and break my neck. Would please put me down, director? He smiled, what was a really rare thing and took Lena by surprise. 

“I still capable of reading your mind” _oh_ … “Alex will figure it out and soon you'll be human again, Kara will take care of you while you are... In this situation” he held her a bit closer and whispered “Feel free to bite agent Schott if he don't be nice to you.”

He gave her back to Winn, he had a ton of thing to do besides being a babysitter (or kitten-sitter). Winn waited to J’onn be out of the control room before hold her again. He started to sing the iconic Leon King song while she wanted so much to bury her teeth into him and take some blood. Maybe if she try enough, she though, she could make he need some stitches on his stupid childish adorable face. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Winn!” Kara yelled (why she was yelling so much?) when she got closer to them. Carefully, she gave support to Lena's legs and evolved her with the other hand, _thank God you're back_ , held her close to the chest again “She's fragile.”

“Everyone who's not made of steel is fragile.”

“But you don't try to pretend that they're Simba” she moved her thumb softly across the cat's back “Only call me if it's an emergency. Or if Alex find the cure.”

****Part III - Little Pawns** **

Kara woke up feeling little and cold pawns on her face. She open up one eye and saw the delicate belly and smiled softly. She was sure that pawns weren't supposed to be cold, so maybe Lena was on the floor before and climbed, the question is why she was on the floor. Lena realized that she awake and bit her nose. 

“Ei, Lee, ‘morning” she turned to lay down on her back, but the kitten seemed determined to make her get up and climb up her shoulder and out her paws against Kara's chin “You're hungry, uh?” meow “Of course you are. Come on” the kryptonian took her and got up, felt the kitten struggle on her hand, _now I kind of have four legs, I can walk by myself, thank you very much_ “Okay, miss independent kitten, I'll put you down.”

It was super adorable. Even a bit out of balance (she was used to a pair of legs, not two país of small and shit pawns), Lena somehow managed to walk gracefully with confidence (she walks like a model, sexy and powerful, and runs like a tyrannosaurus rex, arms all over the place and funny). Kara reffiled the bowls with cat's food and some milk. Than she made her breakfast. Lena waited for her to sit before eat and drink. 

Kara picked her up again, she couldn't resist to that cuteness.

“I thought that if you'd be transformed into some kind of animal, you wouldn't be so tiny” she touched the black nose with her index finger. Since Lena couldn't crook up her perfect eyebrow, she bit Kara “Ei, is biting me a thing” Lena groaned and held her finger with the front pawns “You're gonna kill me.”

****Part IV - No Real Size and Naked Lena** **

Alex needed almost a month to make the reverse gun work. Well, poor fruits that became ashes or something unnamed while she made test. Also, poor little rats. But in the end, she changed a rat (who was turned into a dog) back to it original form. She some help from Lena, J’onn read her mind more times on a month that he had read Alex's mind in years. 

(And when Alex was alone with Lena, the ‘not so mature’ side of her would appear. The kitten was a kitten, needed some fun. So she made Lena run behind a lantern light a lot of times.)

And the gun was finally ready. Lena was laying down besides Winn’s keyboard, slowly moving her tail because she was bored. Her chin laying on her pawns and watching while Alex explained how the gun worked and getting it read to shoot. 

“Wait!” Kara yelled and put herself between Alex and Lena “You can't shoot it now.”

“Why? Don't you want your girlfriend back?”

“Everybody of the DEO is here. We don't want a real size and naked Lena on the control room, do we?”

“I guess you want a real size and naked Lena on your bed” Winn murmured, his finger kindly scratching the cat's neck. Kara blushed, but ignored him. 

“Any suggestions?” 

“I can shoot” J’onn said “Using one of the training rooms.”

Nobody had a better suggestion. J’onn had had shape-shift into her a plenty of times during that month. Differently of what happened when he had to shape-shift into Kara when it was needed (wich was a dozen of times), it was easier. Not because there wasn't a Cat Grant shooting a thousand of order per minute or a Snapper yelling about how incompetent every reporter was, but because he could read Lena's mind and know what to do. He was DEO’s director, but he didn't expect to see how hard it was to be L-Corp’s CEO and Lena Luthor.

Alex gave him the gun. Carefully, he pick Lena up and they vanished into a room. 

Kara was a bit nervous. She loved the kitten version of Lena. The routine was easier. And was comfortable to have a ball of fluff curled against her and hiding the kitten on her bag so she could work with the little thing on her lap in the says that J’onn could handle the CEO stuff alone. 

But she was happy anyway. Smiling when Lena came out of the room. Fifteen minutes later, J’onn behind her and with training clothes because Kara had forgotten completely that she should have taken some clothes. Anyway, there was Lena in human Form again and Kara almost cried of joy. She hugged Lena, show returned immediately. Kara had missed the feeling of Lena on her arms. 

“I missed you.”

“I lived with you for a month.”

“I know.”

Kara kissed her. She missed her voice, her hug, her kiss, her laugh, everything.

( _And we're going to totally adopt a dozen of cats._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is totally a puppy and Lena is totally a kitten, FIGHT ME.


End file.
